Dempsey and Makepeace REUNION
by HarryMakepeace
Summary: 23 Jahre später! Was ist in den letzten Jahren geschehen? Hier eine kleine Geschichte, wie es hätte sein können, wenn sich ihre Wege vor 23 Jahren getrennt hätten. Use google translator for this story
1. Chapter 1

Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, die Bäume verloren ihre Blätter und alles wirkte trist. Harriet Makepeace schaute betrübt aus dem Fenster ihres Büros. Regentropfen klopften an das Fenster und der Chief Superintendent war in Gedanken vertieft. In den letzten Jahren hatte sich so viel geändert aber das schlechte Wetter in London blieb immer gleich. Das Klopfen an der Tür schreckte Harry auf. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, steckte Fry seinen Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Boss?"

„Komm rein, Fry. Was gibt es Neues? Konntest du etwas erreichen?", fragte sie angespannt.

„Sie schicken uns einen Experten. Aufgrund der Sicherheitslage wollten sie mir am Telefon nichts sagen. Der Experte wird Morgen mit den Unterlagen eintreffen", erklärte Fry.

„Okay, du kannst für Heute Feierabend machen. Die letzten Monate nach dem Terroranschlag auf die U-Bahn waren hart. Hoffentlich kommen wir endlich einen Schritt weiter", seufzte sie müde.

Fry schloß die Tür hinter sich und ließ Harry alleine. Die Sicherheitslage war Ernst, sehr Ernst. Der Anschlag auf die Londoner U-Bahn hatte England und die Welt erschüttert. Als Terroreinheit von Scottland Yard war es ihre Aufgabe die Bürger zu schützen und sie hatte versagt. Zu viele Menschen waren gestorben oder zu Schaden gekommen. Nun hoffte sie auf Hilfe aus den USA. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen dort waren vorbildlich und dieses Konzept könnte auch für das Vereinigte Königreich nützlich sein. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schaute auf die Bilder an der Wand. Dort hingen Urkunden und Belobigungen, aber ganz wichtig war das Foto, das ihren früheren Partner James Dempsey zeigte. Dieses Foto wurde während eines Falls aufgenommen und sie sahen beide so glücklich aus. Damals, vor 23 Jahren, war alles so einfach. Trotz der Sorgen und Probleme, diese drei Jahre mit Dempsey waren die schönsten in ihrem Leben. Es war so viel geschehen. Vor vielen Jahren starb ihr geliebter Vater Frederick Winfield und wenig später starb auch Gordon Spikings. Zwei der wichtigsten Männer in ihrem Leben. Das war der Gang des Lebens, doch eines konnte sie nie verstehen, wieso war James Dempsey so plötzlich aus ihrem Leben verschwunden? Bis Heute wusste sie nicht, was aus ihm geworden war. Damals hatte sie lediglich einen Zettel vorgefunden und mit diesem Zettel zerbrach ihre Welt. Die Worte hallten seid Jahren immer wieder durch ihren Kopf:"Liebste Harry, ich melde mich, sobald ich die Möglichkeit habe. Vergiß mich nicht. Ich denke immer an dich und werde dich finden. Dein James."

Über Nacht war er verschwunden und selbst Spikings konnte oder wollte ihr nicht sagen, was geschehen war. Die Jahre zogen ins Land und sie hatte nichts von ihm gehört. Nachdem ihr Vater gestorben war, zog sie in seine Stadtwohnung, doch sie hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass er sie finden würde. Doch das war bis Heute nicht geschehen.

Spikings hatte ihr ein schweres Erbe hinterlassen. Seit nun mehr 10 Jahren leitete sie die Spezialeinheit SI10 und es war nicht immer leicht gewesen. Chas hatte diesen Posten abgelehnt und daraufhin wurde er Harry angeboten. Sie hatte lange überlegt aber da sie keine Verpflichtungen hatte, nahm sie den Posten an. Sie schloß ihren Laptop und entschloss sich ebenfall nach Hause zu fahren. Hier konnte sie jetzt nichts mehr tun. Sie musste auf den Kollegen aus den Staaten warten.

Harry fuhr in ihr Stadthaus und entschloß sich an diesem Abend früh zu Bett zu gehen. Morgen würde ein schwerer Tag werden und sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartete.

Es war eine kurze Nacht. Immer wieder war sie aufgewacht und hatte nachgedacht. Kurz nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, wurde sie von einem Albtraum wieder geweckt. Seid Jahren quälte sie immer wieder der gleiche Albtraum. Harry sah ihren Partner in einem dunklen Raum und dann fiel ein Schuß. Letztendlich wachte Harry immer dann auf, wenn sie seinen leblosen Körper erblickte. Die Träume kamen und gingen. Mal waren sie da und mal schlief die zierliche Blondine monatelang tief und fest. In den frühen Morgenstunden entschloss sie sich aufzustehen und fuhr nach einem mageren Frühstück ins Büro.

„Guten Morgen, Boss", wurde Harry freundlich durch Fry begrüßt.

„Dir auch, Fry. Wann kommt der Kollege aus den Staaten an? Haben sie dir eine Uhrzeit genannt?", fragte Harry und nahm sich einen Kaffee.

„Er müsste schon gelandet sein. Laut der Kollegen in Washington, hat man ihn gleich eingewiesen und losgeschickt. Sie hatten bereits auf eine Anweisung von dir gewartet und alles war vorbereitet. Ich nehme an, dass der Sicherheitsexperte bereits im Hotel ist", erklärte Fry hastig.

„Das ist gut. Schicke ihn direkt zu mir, wenn er hier eintrifft", ordnete Harry an und ging in ihr Büro.

Sie schaltete ihren Laptop ein und checkte die emails. Anschließend studierte sie die neusten Tagesnachrichten. Nachdem sie die übliche Arbeit verrichtet hatte, schaute sie nervös auf die Uhr. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass der Sicherheitsexperte eintraf. Es konnte ja nicht so lange dauern. Kaum hatte sie sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie sah die Silhouette eines Mannes durch die Glastür.

„Herein", rief sie freundlich.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein gut aussehender Mann um die 60 öffnete die Tür. Er trug einen grauen Anzug und sein dunkles Haar war leicht grau meliert. Bei seinem Anblick erstarrte Harry. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Es war nicht möglich.

„Hey ya, Harry", sagte der Mann freundlich und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry war noch immer sprachlos. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch es fehlten ihr die Worte. Da stand er nun. Nach 23 Jahren marschierte er einfach so in ihr Büro.

„Kein Kuss zur Begrüßung?", neckte er sie und grinste frech.

Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Ein paar Falten mehr zierten sein Gesicht aber er war noch immer gut aussehend und smart. Harry ließ sich in ihren Stuhl zurücksinken.

Plötzlich platzte Fry in das Büro und fiel Dempsey direkt um den Hals.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er kurz und schaute verschämt zu Boden.

„Ist schon gut. Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Fry", lachte Dempsey herzlich.

„Wenigstens einer freut sich mich zu sehen", merkte Dempsey an und legte seinen Aktenkoffer auf einen Stuhl.

So schnell Fry herein gekommen war, um so schneller verschwand er auch wieder.

„Na komm schon, Harry. Ich bin es doch", versuchte er die Stimmung aufzulockern.

Nein, er hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert. Noch immer sah er alles so locker und unbekümmert, wie vor vielen Jahren. Er betrat einfach so ihr Büro, als wäre nichts geschehen. Total geschockt über diesen Anblick, schüttete Harry nur ihren Kopf. Das musste alles Einbildung sein. Soweit war es mit ihr schon gekommen. Erst diese Albträume und jetzt das. Dempsey schaute sich die Urkunden und Auszeichnungen an der Wand an. Vor seinem Bild aus der Vergangenheit hielt er inne.

„Schau sich das einer an, wie jung wir waren", merkte er an und schaute dann zu Harry.

„Ja, das waren die guten, alten Zeiten", sagte sie nur kurz und versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er es nach all den Jahren immer noch schaffte, sie nervös zu machen.

Harry stand auf und ging zu ihm rüber. Tief durchatmend gab sie ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Hi Dempsey", sagte sie cool und schluckte hart.

„Hallo Prinzessin", begrüßte er sie ein weiteres Mal und nahm sie plötzlich in den Arm.

Oh mein Gott, das fühlte sich so gut an, dachte sie und ihr Herz raste, wie wild. Nach all den Jahren konnte sie ihn endlich wieder umarmen. Ihre Gefühle waren gemischt. Sie war glücklich ihn zu sehen aber sie zeitgleich so wütend, dass er vor Jahren einfach verschwunden war.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus", sagte er und küsste sie aufs Haar.

„Und wieder versuchst du deinen Charm spielen zu lassen aber das funktioniert nicht mehr, Mr.", sagte sie zu ihm und ließ ihre Arme sinken. Die Wut auf ihn wurde stärker. Warum hatte er ihr das angetan?

Er ließ sie los und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum.

„Du hast es weit gebracht, Harry. Chief Superintendent, mh? Ich bin schwer beeindruckt aber ich habe es immer gewusst. Du warst der beste Polizist, den ich kannte", sagte er anerkennend.

„Du bist also der Sicherheitsexperte aus Washington? Hast du die Unterlagen für mich?", fragte sie professionell und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. Ihre Gefühle waren nach all den Jahren noch so sehr verletzt.

„Ich habe hier beim SI10 viel gelernt und nun bin ich der Sicherheitsexperte für internationale Beziehungen und arbeite eng mit der NATO zusammen. Meine Aufgabe ist es, dass der Sicherheitsstandard der NATO-Staaten auf einen Level gebracht wird. Und hier bin ich nun", erklärte er ihr, und grinste sein unverwechselbares Grinsen.

„Du bist also nicht mehr bei der Polizei. Das überrascht mich wirklich", merkte sie an und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Nee, der Job hatte keine Bedeutung mehr für mich. Ich musste etwas anders machen, um nicht mehr an meine Zeit hier in London erinnert zu werden. Nach dem 11ten September hat man mir einen Job in Washington angeboten, weil ich hier in London, in der Antiterroreinheit, schon einige Erfahrung gesammelt habe. Da ich also nichts anderes zu tun hatte, habe ich den Job angenommen. Vor einigen Wochen kam dann ein Brief aus London mit deiner Anfrage. Ich bin aus allen Wolken gefallen und habe gleich meine Koffer gepackt", erklärte er weiter und lächelte sie liebevoll an.

Seine Erklärung überraschte Harry. Ein Polizist zu sein, hatte alles für ihn bedeutet. Wie konnte er seinen Job so einfach aufgeben? Harry hatte so viele Fragen an ihn und wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte. Ihre Gefühle waren völlig durcheinander. Freude und Wut wechselten sich ab.

„Wieso bist du einfach abgehauen?", fragte Harry plötzlich und Dempsey senkte den Blick.

„Ich musste, Harry. Glaub mir, ich wollte London nicht verlassen. An dem Abend, als wir verabredet waren, kam Spikings zu mir und war in Begleitung von zwei FBI-Agenten. In einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion musste ich sofort das Land verlassen. Ich konnte dir nur schnell den Zettel hinterlassen und durfte dich nicht anrufen. Es war zu gefährlich. Das letzte, was ich wollte, war, dass du in Gefahr gerätst. Außer Spikings wusste niemand, dass ich das Land verlassen musste. Er durfte dir nichts sagen, es war zu gefährlich", erklärte er bedrückt und sah Tränen in ihren Augen.

Harry wusste nicht, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. James Dempsey hier und jetzt zu sehen, tat furchtbar weh und ihre Gefühle von damals waren wieder da. Nichts an ihren Gefühlen hatte sich verändert.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", stöhnte Harry.

„Wir sollten das nicht hier im Büro besprechen. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die zwischen uns stehen und ich möchte dir so vieles sagen und erklären aber das kann ich nicht hier. Lass uns irgendwo hin gehen, wo wir ungestört reden können", bat er sie vorsichtig.

Harry wusste nicht, ob es gut war mit ihm alleine, zu sein. Sie war völlig durcheinander und ihr Schädel brummte. So viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Aber er war der Einzige, der all ihre Fragen beantworten konnte und egal, wie sehr es auch schmerzte, sie musste es riskieren.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry nahm den Aktenkoffer und gab ihn Fry. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als sie das Büro verließen. Während der Autofahrt wechselten sie kein Wort miteinander. Harry spürte seinen Blick und sie war nervös. Es war unglaublich, dass er es nach all den Jahren noch immer schaffte, sie nervös zu machen. Sie fuhren in ein kleines Café an der Themse. In einer kleinen Ecke war noch ein Tisch frei und sie setzten sich. Der Kellner brachte eine Karte und verschwand wieder.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte sie ihn und legte ihre Karte wieder auf den Tisch.

„Im Moment noch nicht. Eine Tasse Kaffee reicht aus", sagte er kurz und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

Sein Blick machte sie nur noch nervöser. Nach 23 Jahren saßen sie nun in einem Café. Einfach so. Es war für beide ein unglaubliches Gefühl und verunsicherte sie. Der Kellner brachte ihnen eine Tasse Kaffee und Harry nahm ihre Tasse in beide Hände. Ihr Hände zitterten, als sie einen Schluck nahm.

„Hier sind wir nun", sagte Harry plötzlich.

„Und du hast dich kaum verändert. Deine Augen strahlen, wie vor 20 Jahren", schmeichelte er ihr und versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, womit ich anfangen soll, Dempsey", seufzte sie verlegen.

„Es ist viel passiert. Vielleicht sollte ich dir sagen, was an diesem Abend passiert ist. Das wäre ein Anfang", schlug er vor und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand in die seine, als sie die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch stellte.

Harry nickte nur kurz und entzog ihm ihre Hand. Sie lehnte sich zurück und hörte ihm gespannt zu.

„An dem Abend habe ich mich auf unser erstes Date gefreut, das musst du glauben. Als ich gehen wollte, standen Spikings und zwei weitere Männer vor der Tür. Sie drängten mich sofort meine Sachen zu packen, und mit ihnen zu kommen. Coltrane hatte einen Killer auf mich angesetzt, damit ich nicht gegen ihn aussagen konnte. Man hat mich in dieser Nacht außer Landes gebracht und ich durfte keinem davon erzählen. Ich wusste, dass du nach mir suchen würdest, und habe dir den Zettel hinterlassen", erklärte er angespannt und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Wieso hast du dich nie wieder gemeldet?", fragte sie jetzt und ihre Stimme brach. Sie schluckte hart und atmete tief durch. Endlich würde sie die Wahrheit erfahren, wusste aber nicht, ob sie dafür bereit war.

„Ich wurde in Schutzhaft genommen und sie haben mich versteckt. Als ich die Möglichkeit hatte, habe ich versucht dich zu erreichen aber deine Nummer hatte sich geändert. Also habe ich Spikings angerufen und er hat mir gesagt, dass du kein Interesse hättest, mit mir zu sprechen", sagte er traurig und stütze seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

Harry riss die Augen auf und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen aber die Worte kamen nicht heraus. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Spikings hatte nie erwähnt, dass Dempsey ihn angerufen hatte. All die Jahre hatte er sie angelogen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er nicht wusste, was passiert sei. Harry hatte ihm vertraut und Spikings hatte gesehen, wie sie litt.

„Ähm, ich bin nach Freddys Tod in seine Stadtvilla gezogen. Warum hat Spikings das getan? Ich kann es nicht glauben. Das ...", sie konnte nicht weiter reden. Die Enttäuschung saß zu tief.

„Ich glaube er wollte dich beschützen und ich kann ihm da keinen Vorwurf machen. Du warst ihm sehr wichtig und er wollte dich nicht leiden sehen. Ich hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich", versuchte er das Verhalten von Spikings zu erklären.

„Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu. Ich habe lange auf ein Lebenszeichen von dir gewartet und er wusste die ganze Zeit Bescheid?", fragte sie fassungslos.

Dempsey nickte und es tat ihm leid, sie so zu enttäuschen. Er wusste, was ihr Spikings bedeutete.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich hätte weiter versuchen müssen mit dir zu sprechen aber ich war so traurig und enttäuscht, dass du nicht mit mir sprechen wolltest, dass ich mich entschieden habe, mich zurückzuziehen. Wir mussten beide unseren Weg gehen. Zumindest habe ich das damals gedacht", seufzte er enttäuscht.

„Du hast nie aufgegeben und das habe ich immer an dir bewundert. Wieso hast du damals aufgegeben? War ich dir nicht wichtig genug?", fragte sie enttäuscht und fürchtete die Antwort.

„Ich habe Spikings Worte geglaubt und erst jetzt weiß ich, dass es ein Fehler war. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass er mich belogen hat. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mir nicht wichtig warst? Ich bin deinetwegen in London geblieben und ich habe dich auf Knien angefleht, wieder mit mir zu arbeiten. Es gab keinen Moment, in dem ich dich nicht gebraucht hätte. Privat und beruflich ....", rechtfertigte er sich.

Harry war enttäuscht und traurig. Niemals hatte sie erwartet, dass Spikings sie belügen würde. Über Jahre hatte er ihr versichert nichts von Dempsey gehört zu haben. Jahrelang hatte er sie belogen.

„Wieso hast du aufgegeben?", fragte sie erneut.

„Weil ich glaubte, dass es besser für dich sei. Mein Leben war unsicher und gefährlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte Spikings recht, indem er dich vor mir beschützt hat. Ich musste mich über Jahre verstecken und selbst nach dem Prozess gegen Coltrane war noch nichts ausgestanden. Ich wollte dein Leben nicht ruinieren. Du brauchst Sicherheit und Beständigkeit und das konnte ich dir nicht geben", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich hätte es gern alleine entschieden, Dempsey. Es ist mein Leben und ich hätte das Recht gehabt, mich für einen Weg zu entscheiden. Das war unfair. Es war unfair von dir und von Spikings. Niemand hätte für mich entscheiden dürfen", sagte sie wütend und Tränen stiegen in ihr auf.

„Vielleicht hast du recht aber vielleicht auch nicht. Wir werden es nie erfahren, Harry. Es ist vorbei und wir können die Uhr nicht zurückdrehen", sagte er sanft und reichte ihr seine Hand über den Tisch. Instinktiv nahm sie seine Hand und sie drückte sie liebevoll.

„Wann ist Freddy gestorben?", fragte er neugierig und sah die Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Kurz, nachdem du verschwunden bist. Es ging sehr schnell und er hat nicht gelitten. Ich war so wütend auf euch beide. Die beiden wichtigsten Männer in meinem Leben haben mich plötzlich verlassen und ich hatte keinen Einfluss darauf. Es hat so verdammt wehgetan, Dempsey", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Hast du wieder geheiratet?", wollte er zu ihrer Überraschung wissen.

„Fast aber ich konnte es nicht. Die Braut, die sich nicht traut. Ich habe die Beziehung eine Woche vor der Hochzeit beendet. Ich bin seit fast 10 Jahren Single und glücklich", erklärte sie ihm ruhig.

„Oder, du hast mich nicht vergessen", sagte er selbstsicher und grinste.

„Du überschätzt dich, Dempsey", log sie und lächelte zurück.

„Möchtest du ein Glas Wein?", fragte er plötzlich und winkte dem Kellner zu.

„Ich bin im Dienst, Dempsey", versuchte sie zu widerstehen.

Eigentlich konnte sie jetzt einen härteren Drink gebrauchen, beschloss aber dies nicht zu tun. Sie wollte sich ganz auf das Gespräch konzentrieren. Als der Kellner ihren Lieblingswein servierte, widerstand sie nicht und nahm direkt einen großen Schluck.

„Du hast es nicht vergessen", sagte sie kurz und lächelte.

„Ich habe nichts vergessen, Tiger", sagte er daraufhin und prostete ihr zu.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Stunden vergingen und sie leerten eine weitere Flasche Wein. Harry hatte ihre guten Vorsätze über Bord geworfen. Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Nähe und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Dempsey erzählte ihr ausführlich von seiner Zeit im Untergrund. Während dieser Zeit hatte er mehr als eine Frau kennengelernt, hatte sich aber nicht binden können. Seine letzte Beziehung lag Jahre zurück und in den letzten Jahren hatte er sich in seine Arbeit vertieft.

„Es wird Zeit, Dempsey. Wir haben eine Menge Arbeit zu bewältigen, und ich muss mich ausschlafen. Die Kollegen haben mich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen und fragen sich bestimmt, wo ich geblieben bin", sagte sie plötzlich und verlangte nach der Rechnung.

„Immer noch so pflichtbewusst", stellte er fest und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Und du schaffst es immer noch, dass ich meine Pflichten vergesse", sagte sie leise und schmunzelte.

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach das Büro anrufen und dir den Rest des Tages freinehmen. Du bist der Boss", schlug er vor.

Warum eigentlich nicht? Fragte sie sich selbst und nahm das Handy aus der Handtasche. Fry schien über den Anruf nicht überrascht zu sein und sie grinste, als sie auflegte. Ihre Wangen glühten. Der Alkohol tat seine Wirkung.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Alles, was du willst, Prinzessin", sagte er kurz und half ihr in den Mantel.

Sie verließen das Café und Harry schwankte leicht. Dempsey reichte ihr einen Arm und sie nahm seine Einladung an. Langsam schlenderten sie an der Themse entlang.

„Möchtest du vielleicht essen gehen?", fragte er, während sie den Spaziergang genossen.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger. Was ist mit dir? Du musst hungrig sein", stellte sie fest und blieb stehen.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Der Alkohol machte sie mutig.

„Wir können auch zu mir nach Hause gehen", schlug sie plötzlich vor.

„Uh, das erinnert mich an unseren Abend im Springfellows. Erinnerst du dich daran? Du hast so heiß ausgesehen in diesem roten Kleid und du hast mich um den Verstand gebracht. Vielleicht sollten wir dort weiter machen, wo der Abend damals geendet hat?", fragte er schelmisch.

„Volltrunken auf der Treppe?", lachte sie herzlich.

„Eher vor deinem letzten Drink", versank er in Erinnerungen.

Langsam gingen sie zurück zu ihrem Wagen. Er half ihr, auf der Beifahrerseite einzusteigen. Harry war leicht betrunken und nicht mehr in der Lage zu fahren. Und nicht nur der Alkohol sorgte dafür, dass sie sich betrunken fühlte. Seine Anwesenheit und Nähe waren so verwirrend. Sie erklärte ihm den Weg und er lenkte den Wagen sicher durch die Straßen. Vor ihrem Haus hielt er an und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Er war unsicher, was er tun sollte.

„Was ist? Kommst du mit rein? Ich habe eine Flasche Champagner im Kühlschrank", sagte sie locker.

Dempsey war überrascht. Harry hatte sich über die Jahre verändert. Früher war die zierliche Blondine nicht so spontan gewesen. Er stieg aus und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Harry öffnete die Haustür und Dempsey blieb zunächst am Treppenabsatz stehen. War diese Einladung wirklich ernst gemeint? Spielte sie mit ihm? Er war nicht in der Lage die Situation einzuschätzen.

„Kommst du?", fragte sie spontan und verschwand im Haus.

Dempsey folgte ihr langsam ins Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry war verschwunden und er suchte nach dem Lichtschalter im Wohnzimmer. Ihr Geschmack hatte sich nicht geändert. Das Haus war gemütlich und wohnlich eingerichtet. Als Harry mit dem Champagner zurückkehrte, drehte die das Licht runter. Dempsey legte seinen Mantel über die Sofalehne und machte es sich gemütlich. Sie schenkte ihnen ein Glas Champagner ein und setzte sich neben ihn. Nachdem sie ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, zog sie ihre Knie an ihre Brust. Auch, wenn die Jahre ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten, war sie noch immer eine wunderschöne Frau, und er fühlte sich von ihr angezogen.

„Denkst du oft an die Vergangenheit?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Seit gestern jede einzelne Minute", antwortete er ehrlich.

Sie kniete sich auf das Sofa und lehnte sich zu ihm rüber. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast, doch dann lehnte sie sich wieder zurück. So einfach würde er nicht damit durchkommen.

„Wie sieht dein Leben in Washington aus?", wollte sie von ihm wissen und nippte an ihrem Glas.

„Ich reise sehr viel aber jetzt wird es Zeit, mich endlich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Ich bin nicht der Jüngste. Dieser Job in London ist mein Letzter", erklärte er und ließ seinen Kopf nachdenklich zurückfallen.

„Hast du schon Pläne gemacht?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Hängt davon ab", sagte er kurz und schaute sie fest an.

„Wovon hängt das ab?", fragte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Von dies und das", sagte er weiter, gab ihr aber keine klare Antwort.

Harry schaute ihn an und sagte nichts. Die Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt. Keiner von beiden wusste, was sie als Nächstes tun sollten. Die Unbekümmertheit der Vergangenheit war verflogen.

„Was hast du in den ganzen Jahren am meisten vermisst?", wollte sie ehrlich wissen.

„Die Sicherheit ... dich", antwortete er schließlich.

Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Tisch. Nervös wich sie zurück, als er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm. Sanft berührten seine Lippen ihre Wange. Sie legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn auf den Mund. Darauf hatten sie beide 23 Jahre lang gewartet und sie wünschten sich, dass dieser Abend niemals enden würde.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Kuss war warm und zärtlich. Seine Hände glitten sanft über ihren Körper und sie wollte mehr. So lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet und hatte nicht die Absicht diesen Moment ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Sein Blick war sanft und liebevoll. Kleine Falten zierten seine Augen aber er sah immer noch toll aus. Er hatte ein bisschen zugenommen aber das störte sie nicht. Sein Körper wirkte alles in allem noch jung und agil. Sanft streichelte sie mit ihrem Handrücken über seine Wange. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und küsste sie zärtlich. Ihr Körper verlangte nach mehr. Sie atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Sollte er ihr wirklich so nahe kommen? Fragte sie sich und seufzte. Konnte sie es ertragen, wenn er ein wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde?

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht, was gewesen wäre, wenn du hättest bleiben können?", fragte sie leise und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Fast jeden Tag, Prinzessin", sagte er ehrlich und streichelte ihr Haar.

Harry versank gedanklich in die Vergangenheit. Die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag waren präsenter denn je.

* * *

Rückblende 1987

Harry schaute dem Wagen von Daish nach, als dieser in der Themse verschwand. Nachdem Dempsey sie angefleht hatte zurückzukehren und mit seiner Kündigung gedroht hatte, nahm sie das Funkgerät an die Hand und versicherte Spikings, dass alles in Ordnung war. Zunächst fuhren sie gemeinsam ins Büro und Harry bat darum, ihre Kündigung zurückziehen zu dürfen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte Spikings ihre Kündigung nie weitergereicht und so war es ein Leichtes für sie, wieder den Dienst anzutreten.

Nach dem aufregenden Tag fuhr Harry zum letzten Mal ins Museum und Dempsey begleitete sie. Sie zeigte ihm die Ausstellung und er schien begeistert.

„Ich dachte dieser altmodische Kram interessiert dich nicht", sagte sie und lachte herzlich.

„Kommt auf die Begleitung an", versuchte er seinen Charm spielen zu lassen.

„Oh Dempsey, du wirst dich wohl nie ändern", seufzte sie und ihr Lachen war ansteckend.

„Hey, du hasst Veränderungen oder nicht?", neckte er sie und zwickte ihr in die Hüften.

„Autsch, du Idiot", rief sie und lief die große Treppe hinauf. Dempsey folgte ihr und holte sie schnell ein. Er fasste ihr um die Hüften und drehte sie zu sich.

„Lass mich sofort los", schrie sie und kämpfte gegen seinen Griff.

„Keine Chance, ich hab dich gerade erst wieder zurück, Partner" keuchte er und grinste frech.

„Du bist unmöglich, Dempsey. Das hier ist ein Museum und kein Spieleparadies", wies sie ihn zurecht und atmete schwer.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich zum Essen einlade? Hast du heute noch etwas vor?", fragte er neugierig und ließ sie los.

Harry war überrascht über diese Einladung.

„Ähm, ich ...", stotterte sie.

„Ich hole dich um punkt 8 Uhr ab okay? Zieh ein sexy Kleid an", schlug er vor und grinste immer noch.

„Ist das ein Date?", fragte sie überrascht und starrte ihn an.

„Willst du ein Date? Es ist eins, wenn du es willst", antwortete er und lehnte sich gegen eine Statue.

In diesem Moment ging der Alarm los. Dempsey hatte den Alarm ausgelöst und schrak zusammen.

Harry lachte herzlich und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen deine Einladung so zu unterstreichen", sagte sie und schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich mache alles, damit du mich endlich ernst nimmst", sagte er mit fester Stimme und stimmte in ihr Lachen ein.

Schnell nahm er Harry bei der Hand und sie versteckten sich in einer dunklen Ecke. Einige Minuten später ging ein Wachmann an ihnen vorbei. Dempsey presste eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Harry hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt und ihr Körper zitterte vor Aufregung.

„Ich könnte ihm einfach sagen, dass ich den Alarm ausgelöst habe", flüsterte sie und deutete auf den Wachmann.

„Pscht, wo bleibt da der Spaß?", fragte er leise.

Während sie sich versteckten, genoss sie seine Nähe und sie lehnte sich fest gegen ihn.

„Harry, ich habe fast keinen Platz hier. Wie kann es sein, dass du so viel Platz brauchst?", ärgerte er sie.

„Brauchen oder es wollen, da gibt es einen Unterschied", klärte sie ihn auf und grinste.

„Okay, die Luft ist rein. Lass uns von hier verschwinden", sagte er plötzlich und zog sie mit sich.

Völlig außer Atmen verließen sie das Museum und setzten sich in seinen Wagen.

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause und hole dich nachher ab", sagte er und keuchte.

„Das habe ich wirklich vermisst und ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder zurück bist und das ist das, was zählt", sagte er ehrlich.

„Ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung, also nimm meine Entschuldigung bitte an. Es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich will nicht, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwindest", entschuldigte sie sich und sie schaute fest in seine Augen.

„Du hattest recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast und ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe mich, wie ein Arschloch verhalten. Habe deine Sorgen nicht verstanden und vergessen, dass du eine einfühlsame, emotionale Frau bist. Und jetzt fahre ich dich nach Hause und du machst dich schön für unser Date", erklärte er und startete den Motor.

Nach einigen Minuten setzte er sie vor ihrem Haus ab. Sie überlegte noch, ob sie ihn hereinbitten sollte, ließ aber. Dempsey gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und sie winkte ihm zu, als er davon fuhr. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass das der letzte Moment für die nächsten 23 Jahre sein würde. An diesem Abend verschwand er aus ihrem Leben.

* * *

Gegenwart 2010

„Ist alles okay?", fragte er plötzlich und sie erschrak.

„Entschuldige, ich habe an diesen Abend gedacht", sagte sie leise und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Wieso hast du mich heute Abend hereingebeten?", wollte er nun wissen und streichelte sanft ihren Schenkel.

„Weil ich es vor 23 Jahren nicht getan habe. Wir haben lange genug auf unser erstes Date gewartet", sagte sie ehrlich und Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch.

„Nicht weinen, Prinzessin. Ich bin bei dir", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Doch für Harry gab es kein Halten mehr. Die Dämme brachen und sie weinte all die Tränen, die sie die letzten Jahre herunter geschluckt hatte.

„Verdammt, Dempsey. Ich habe an diesem Abend auf dich gewartet. Nach Stunden bin ich in deine Wohnung gefahren und habe nur einen Zettel gefunden. Jahre lang habe ich gehofft, dass du dich meldest und das es dir gut geht. Ich wusste nicht, ob du noch lebst oder tot bist. Nächtelang konnte ich nicht schlafen, habe mich in den Schlaf geweint und habe deine Wohnung noch Jahre behalten, nur in der Hoffnung, dass du zurück kommst. Ein weiters Mal schaffe ich das nicht", brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus und er drückte sie fest an sich.

Langsam wiegte er sie in seinen Armen, um sie zu beruhigen. Diesen Ausbruch hatte er nicht erwartet. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass er ihr so viel bedeutete. Damals hatte sie gegen ihre Gefühle angekämpft aber nun wurde es ihm klar. Spikings hatte damals recht gehabt. Harry hatte mehr Gefühle für ihn, als er erwartet hatte.

Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste die Tränen weg. Sie versanken in einen innigen, tiefen Kuss. Harry schluchzte, während er ihren Körper mit seinen Händen erforschte. Seine Hände waren überall und er öffnete die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. Noch einmal würde sie nicht so lange warten, dachte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. In dieser Nacht geschah es endlich. Nach 23 Jahren hatten sie endlich zueinander gefunden.


	6. Chapter 6

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Harry ihre Augen. Hatte sie wieder nur geträumt? Ohne sich umzudrehen, tastete sie neben sich. Als sie seinen nackten, warmen Körper spürte, drehte sie sich langsam um. Es war kein Traum. Sie hatten die Nacht miteinander verbracht. Harry lächelte sanft und strich ihm durch das wirre Haar. Dempsey stöhnte leise und öffnete die Augen.

„Guten Morgen, Tiger", flüsterte er und war unsicher, was er tun sollte.

„Guten Morgen, James", sagte sie liebevoll und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund.

Er reckte sich ausgiebig und atmete tief durch. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er träumen. Diese Nacht war voller Liebe und Leidenschaft. Ihr Körper war makellos und weich. Für eine Frau über 50, stellte sie manch andere Frau jüngeren Alters in den Schatten.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie, als sie auf den Wecker schaute.

„Wie ein kleines Baby. Musst du heute ins Büro?", fragte er verschlafen.

„Mhhhh, ich muss leider", seufzte sie und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

„Melde dich krank und verbringe den Tag mit mir", schlug er verlegen vor.

Harry setzte sich auf und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass er einfach so da lag, in ihrem Bett. Bis gestern wusste sie nicht einmal, ob er noch lebte und nun lag er einfach da.

„Wir müssen ins Büro, Dempsey", sagte sie ernsthaft.

„Immer noch so pflichtbewusst", seufzte er betrübt.

„Du hast eine Aufgabe und ich will dich nicht davon abhalten", flüsterte sie und grinste frech.

„Uh, Babe, du hast mich schon vor Jahren von einigen Dingen abgehalten", neckte er sie und wischte sich die Augen.

„Und was waren das für Dinge?", wollte sie herausfordernd wissen.

„Ich hätte mich schon viel eher durchsetzen sollen und dich vernaschen", sagte er verlegen und lächelte sanft.

„Du warst und bleibst unmöglich. Ich erinner mich vage daran, wieso ich dich zurückgewiesen habe aber von Sekunde zu Sekunde wird es deutlicher", sagte sie im Scherz, und sie kicherte verlegen.

„Ich habe dich nie verstanden, Chief Superintendent", sagte er stolz und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

Ein neuer Tag hatte begonnen und die letzte Nacht war nur noch eine weitere Erinnerung.

„Hast du bereits etwas für deinen Aufenthalt in London geplant?", fragte sie neugierig und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Dempsey gefiel dieser Anblick und er grinste schelmisch.

Mein erster Plan hat funktioniert", sagte er frech und er warf sich auf ihre Bettseite.

„Oh mein Gott. Warum habe ich dich eingeladen?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Weil du dich gerne selber quälst?", fragte er zurück und lachte.

„Du bist so ein Macho, ich glaube es nicht", seufzte sie und ließ sich zurückfallen.

Automatisch griff er nach ihren Hüften und zog sie zurück ins Bett.

„Na komm schon, Harry. Lass uns den Tag zusammen verbringen. Wie in alten Zeiten", bat er sie, fast herzzerreißend.

„Wie in alten Zeiten? Verbrecher jagen? Auseinandersetzungen? Ist das dein Plan?", neckte sie ihn, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Das war nicht ganz mein Plan, Lady Harriet", gab er offen zu.

Sie schlüpfte zurück unter die Decke und Dempsey bemerkte eine Narbe an ihrem Bauch. Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er die Narbe entlang und schaute sie fragend an.

„Es ist lange her. Beinahe 23 Jahre", sagte sie leise und verdeckte die Narbe mit der Bettdecke.

„Was ist passiert, Liebes?", fragte er erschrocken und schlug die Decke zurück.

„Es ist nicht der Rede wert, Dempsey. Lass es gut sein", bat sie ihn verlegen.

„Ich möchte es gerne wissen. Erzähl es mir", bat er sie wiederholt.

Wieder versank Harry in Erinnerungen und diese waren genauso schmerzlich, wie die Erinnerungen zuvor.

* * *

Rückblick 1987

Harry fuhr in dieser Nacht in Dempseys Wohnung. Als sie ihren Ersatzschlüssel benutzte und die Wohnung betrat, war diese leer. Dempseys persönliche Sachen waren verschwunden. Nach einigen Minuten fand sie einen Zettel auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie las ihn wieder und wieder und konnte es nicht glauben. James Dempsey war aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Plötzlich und unerwartet.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte sie wie in Trance. Spikings verweigerte jede Aussage und sie schlief in den Nächten nur schlecht. Ihr nächster Fall verlangte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Chas sah zwar das es ihr nicht gut ging, aber er war nicht in der Lage sie zu überreden einige Tage Urlaub zu nehmen.

An diesem Abend observierten sie einen Waffenschmuggler und Harry saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. Chas wusste, dass er Dempsey nicht ersetzten konnte, doch er tat sein Bestes.

„Du bist nicht bei der Sache, Harry. Du hättest zu Hause bleiben sollen", führte er besorgt an.

„Es ist alles okay. Keinen Grund zur Sorge, Chas. Ich wette, dass Miles heute Nacht auftaucht. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt erwischen", erklärte Harry gelassen und griff nach dem Fernglas.

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen und sag nicht, dass alles okay ist. Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Chas ernsthaft.

„Hat Spikings dir etwas über Dempsey erzählt?", fragte sie plötzlich und starrte durch das Fernglas.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry aber ich weiß wirklich nichts. Ich wollt, ich könnte dir helfen", seufzte er und lehnte sich zurück.

„Da ist er", sagte sie erschrocken und ließ das Fernglas sinken.

„Okay, wir holen Unterstützung", sagte Chas und griff nach dem Funkgerät.

Bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Harry das Auto verlassen. Sie griff nach ihrer Waffe und folgte dem Verdächtigen. Einen kurzen Moment später hörte Chas einen Schuss und folgte den Geräuschen. Miles war verschwunden und Harry lag blutüberströmt auf dem Asphalt. Chas versuchte die Blutung, mit seinen bloßen Händen, zu stoppen. Minuten später traf endlich ein Krankenwagen ein und brachte Harry ins nächste Krankenhaus. Tapfer kämpfte sie in dieser Nacht um ihr Leben und gewann. Doch sie würde nie in der Lage sein, Kinder zu bekommen.

* * *

Gegenwart

Dempsey hörte ihr angestrengt und erschrocken zu. Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen und es fiel ihr schwer, darüber zu reden. Er fühlte sich schuldig, er hätte sie niemals so verlassen dürfen. Wäre er bei ihr gewesen, dann wäre dies niemals passiert.

Er nahm sie sanft in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich. Harry atmete tief durch und riss sich schnell wieder zusammen. Noch immer hasste sie es, in seiner Gegenwart schwach zu sein.

„Es ist gut, Dempsey. Chas hatte recht, ich war noch nicht bereit meinen Dienst zu verrichten. Es ist lange her und ich habe überlebt", seufzte sie. Ihr Körper zitterte und sie wusste nicht, ob es vor Kälte war oder vor Anstrengung.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert, Prinzessin. Immer noch die Unantastbare. Es muss so hart für dich gewesen sein und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bei dir war", sagte er bedrückt.

„Es tut mir auch leid, dass du nicht bei mir warst", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich fest an ihn.


	7. Chapter 7

Um kurz nach 8 Uhr rief sie im Büro an, um sich krank zu melden. Dave nahm den Hörer ab.

„Hier ist Harry. Ich kann heute nicht ins Büro kommen, mich hat eine Grippe erwischt", log sie und räusperte sich.

„Oh, gut das du anrufst, Boss. Ich hätte dich eh angerufen. Wir haben einen neuen Fall rein bekommen und ich denke, du solltest dir das ansehen", erklärte Dave beunruhigt.

„Ist das wirklich nötig? Mir geht es gar nicht gut", log sie weiter und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Wenn es möglich ist, dann komm bitte ins Büro. Ich habe auch schon versucht Dempsey zu erreichen aber er geht nicht an sein Handy", sagte er nervös.

„Wieso sollte der Fall Dempsey interessieren?", fragte sie jetzt neugierig und setzte sich auf.

Sie hielt den Hörer so, dass Dempsey mithören konnte.

„Ein Politiker ist involviert, mehr kann ich nicht am Telefon sagen. Vielleicht kannst du Dempsey erreichen und ihn mitbringen? Sorry, hier laufen die Telefone heiß und wir wissen nicht mehr, wo uns der Kopf steht", antwortete er ehrlich und Harry hörte im Hintergrund das rege Treiben.

„Okay, ich bin gleich da", versprach sie kurz und legte den Hörer auf.

„Das hört sich nicht gut, wir sollten gleich ins Büro fahren", seufzte sie und drückte den Knopf der Fernbedienung.

Sofort schaltete sie auf Sky News und las das Laufband im unteren Bildbereich. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf und wartete auf die Nachrichten. Einige Minuten später erschien eine junge Frau auf dem Bildschirm und verlas die Schlagzeilen.

„Breaking News ... Explosion in einem Londoner Hotel. Nach Angaben von Augenzeugen gab es am frühen Morgen eine heftige Explosion in einem Londoner Hotel, bei der mindestens zwei Personen ums Leben kamen. Laut eines unserer Kamerateams vor Ort befand sich zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion ein renommierter Politiker in einem der Zimmer. Bisher ist noch ungeklärt, ob er sich unter den Opfern befindet. Noch ist es nicht klar, ob es sich hierbei um einen terroristischen Anschlag oder um einen Unfall handelt. Wir werden sie weiter auf dem Laufenden halten", berichtete die junge Frau, und ging dann zum Wetter über.

„Das klingt nach einem Fall für uns", stellte Dempsey fest und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett.

Bevor er aufstehen konnte, wurde er von Harry zurückgehalten. Sie fasste seinen Oberarm und hielt ihn fest.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Dempsey", bat sie ihn, als er sich zu ihr drehte.

„Alles, was du willst, Prinzessin."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass die Kollegen, naja, du weißt, schon ... James."

„Wieso? Du bist der Boss und wir arbeiten nicht mehr zusammen. Es spricht nichts dagegen", stellte er fest und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich hatte früher meine Bedenken und ich habe sie heute noch. Daran hat sich nichts geändert. Es ist eine Sache von Respekt", versuchte sie zu erklären aber er verstand kein Wort.

„Schämst du dich für mich, Harry?", fragte er überrascht.

„Oh Gott, nein, Dempsey. Dave, Fry und Chase kennen dich so lange und so gut, wie ich und ich möchte nichts überstürzen. Tu mir bitte diesen Gefallen, ja?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie mich so gut kennen. Du hast Angst davor, dass ich mich wie ein Idiot benehme?", fragte er und grinste.

Harry rollte die Augen. Er hatte nichts von seinem jugendlichen Charm verloren.

„Okay, okay, ich verspreche nichts aber ich werde es versuchen, Lady Harriet", sagte er grinsend und zeigte mit den Fingern ein Peacezeichen.

„Du wirst wohl nie erwachsen, James. Nun beeil dich und zieh dich an", befahl sie und stand auf.

„Hey, ich brauche sicher deine Hilfe beim Anziehen", schmollte er und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten sie das vertraute Büro des "SI 10". Die Telefone klingelten unaufhörlich und Dempsey erinnerte sich an die ersten Tage, an denen er wieder zurück in New York war.

* * *

Rückblende 1987

Dempsey wurde, nach seiner Rückkehr nach New York, in ein Gebäude des FBI geführt. In den Büroräumen herrschte reges Treiben und die Polizisten arbeiteten unter Hochdruck. Während seines Fluges erfuhr Dempsey, dass Coltrane einen Killer auf ihn angesetzt hatte und die Spuren führten bereits nach London. Er schwebte in höchster Gefahr und auch Harry war nicht mehr sicher. Spikings hatte ihm zugesichert sich um Harry zu kümmern und ihre Sicherheit hatte höchste Priorität.

Für einige Wochen wurde er an einen sicheren Ort gebracht und dort für die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Coltrane vorbereitet. Kurz vor dem Prozess wurde er wieder, unter dem Schutz des FBI, zurück in das Bürogebäude gebracht. Er wurde in ein Büro gesperrt und wartete dort auf seine Fahrt zum Gerichtsgebäude. Ohne lange zu überlegen griff er nach dem Telefon und versuchte Harry anzurufen. Er ließ es minutenlang klingeln aber Harry antwortete nicht. Viel Zeit blieb nicht, und so versuchte er es im Büro des „SI 10„.

Spikings nahm den Hörer ab.

„Hey, Boss, hier ist Dempsey", flüsterte er in den Hörer.

Einige Sekunden sagte Spikings nichts, fand aber seine Sprache wieder.

„Oh, wie geht es dir? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, ja, alles okay. Kann ich mit Harry sprechen?", fragte Dempsey leise und schaute sich nervös um.

Spikings räusperte sich hörbar und wirkte nervös.

„Sie ist nicht hier, Lieutenant. An deiner Stelle würde ich es unterlassen, sie anzurufen. Harry möchte nicht mit dir sprechen", log Spikings und räusperte sich wiederholt.

„Komm schon, Boss. Ich muss Harry sprechen. Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig."

„Harry hat ein neues Leben angefangen und will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Vergiss es, Dempsey. Vergiss Harry", sagte Spikings und legte auf.

Dempsey probierte es ein weiteres Mal aber es antwortete niemand. Spikings Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder:" Harry hat ein neues Leben angefangen und will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben."

Einige Wochen später versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal. Harrys alte Nummer schien nicht mehr existent zu sein und im Büro wurde sie immer wieder verleugnet.

* * *

Gegenwart

Früher wusste er nicht, was Harry gerade durchgemacht hatte und in einem Krankenhaus um ihr Leben kämpfte. Jetzt war ihm alles klar. Spikings hatte sie beide angelogen, um beider Leben zu schützen. Chief Superintendent Gordon Spikings wusste, dass er sofort nach London zurückgekehrt wäre, wenn er von Harrys lebensgefährlichen Zustand gewusst hätte.

Letztes Kapitel dieser Geschichte für etwa 2 Wochen, da ich in den Urlaub fliege:-) Hoffe ihr schreibt fleißig weiter, damit ich etwas zu lesen habe, wenn ich wieder zurück bin:-)


	8. Chapter 8

Fry stürmte gleich auf die beiden zu und wirkte völlig außer sich. In seinen Hände hielt er die ersten Fotos vom Tatort. Harry nahm ihm die Fotos aus der Hand und sah das völlig zerstörte Gebäude.

„Das ist das Wellington Hotel", sagte Fry aufgeregt.

Harry gab die Fotos an Dempsey und er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Oh man, ist ja nicht mehr viel von übrig", stellte er fest.

„Was haben wir bis jetzt, Chas?", fragte Harry ihren langjährigen Mitarbeiter.

Chas beendete ein Telefonat und kam auf die beiden zu. Wie immer behielt er die Ruhe und versuchte die Vorkommnisse zusammenzufassen.

„Hallo Dempsey, es ist schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte Chas seinen alten Freund und gab ihm die Hand.

Dempsey nahm Chas kurz in den Arm und lächelte. Er freute sich, Chas nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen.

„Heute Morgen um 6 Uhr explodierte ein Sprengsatz im Wellington Hotel. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die Flammen unter Kontrolle waren. Erst dann war es der Feuerwehr möglich, das Hotel zu betreten. Die Angestellten und einige Gäste konnten sich rechtzeitig retten aber im Obergeschoss, fand die Feuerwehr die Leichen einer jungen Frau und die eines Mannes. Vor einer knappen Stunde konnten wir den männlichen Leichnam als Steven Foster identifizieren. Foster gehört dem amerikanischen Außenministerium an. In seiner Tasche befand sich ein amerikanischer Diplomatenpass. Das weibliche Opfer ist noch unbekannt", erklärte Chas ruhig die Fakten.

„Deutet irgendetwas auf einen Terroranschlag hin?", fragte Dempsey interessiert und beunruhigt.

„Die Spurensicherung und die Brandexperten sind noch vor Ort. Die Opfer wurden bereits ins Leichenschauhaus gebracht. Neben der weiblichen Leiche wurde eine größere Summe Bargeld gefunden. Ein Teil davon ist leider verbrannt aber der Rest wurde sichergestellt", erklärte Chas weiter und gab Harry eine Akte.

„Ist das alles, was wir bisher haben? Keine Täterhinweise? Videoüberwachung?", fragte Harry angespannt.

Chas schüttelte verlegen den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Harry ging in ihr Büro und Dempsey folgte ihr. Sie ließ sich in ihren Stuhl fallen und atmete tief durch. Dempsey setzte sich auf eine Ecke des Schreibtisches.

„Der Fall verwirrt mich, Harry. Warum war ein Mitglied des amerikanischen Außenministeriums in diesem Hotel? Wer ist diese Frau? Ich will zum Tatort fahren", teilte Dempsey mit.

„Du kannst mit Chas fahren", schlug Harry vor und schaltete ihren Laptop ein.

Dempsey stand auf und schloss die Bürotür. Dann stellte er sich vor Harry und drehte sie zu sich. Er schaute ihr fest in die Augen.

„Ich soll mit Chas fahren? Was ist mit dir?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.

„Es geht nicht, James. Ich bin Leiterin dieser Spezialeinheit und fahre nicht an die Tatorte. Das macht mein Team und vor allem mein Stellvertreter Chas. Dempsey, die Zeiten haben sich geändert", erklärte sie ruhig.

„Ich bin hier, um mit dir zu arbeiten, Harry. Hier wurde ein amerikanischer Politiker getötet und ich kann den Besten dafür verlangen. Du bist die Beste dafür", bat er sie nachdrücklich.

„Das ist alles nicht so einfach, Dempsey. Seit den Anschlägen 2005 hat sich vieles geändert und ich kann nicht einfach da raus marschieren. Ich bin nur noch administrativ tätig", sagte sie forsch.

„Kann ich mit deinem Commander sprechen? Ich will dich", sagte er zum wiederholten Male und griff nach dem Telefonhörer.

Harry wählte die Nummer ihres Commanders und verließ anschließend ihr Büro. Er hatte sich tatsächlich nicht sehr viel verändert. Immer noch setzte er sich über die Regeln und Vorschriften hinweg und sie wusste, dass er seinen Willen bekommen würde.

Während Dempsey telefonierte, ging Harry in den Umkleideraum und sie bewaffnete sich. Sie setzte sich auf die Bank und sie schloss für einige Minuten die Augen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Dempsey stand vor ihr.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finde", sagte er kurz und setzte sich neben sie.

„Und ich wusste, dass du deinen Willen durchsetzt", seufzte sie und lächelte.

Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Wenn sie eins gelernt hatte, dann, dass es zwecklos war, sich gegen seinen Willen zu stellen. Früher hatte Harry genug gegen ihn gekämpft und das hatte die zierliche Blondine eine Menge Kraft gekostet aber sie war reifer geworden.

„Dempsey und Makepeace sind zurück", sagte er belustigt und drückte sie an sich.

„Ich bin hier und du bist in Washington, Dempsey. Es gibt kein zurück und das weißt du genauso gut, wie ich. Wir hatten eine wunderschöne Nacht zusammen aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen können", sagte sie verbittert und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Ich bin doch hier und wir haben einen Fall, an dem wir zusammenarbeiten."

„Du hast dein Leben und ich habe meins. Nichts daran lässt sich von heute auf Morgen ändern. Ein „Wir" gab es vor 23 Jahren", erklärte sie ihren Standpunkt.

Auch, wenn die letzte Nacht viel für sie bedeutete, konnte sie es nicht zulassen, dass er, so schnell, ihr Leben wieder völlig aus der Bahn warf. Die damaligen Erlebnisse hatten zu sehr weh getan.

„Was ist mit dir in den letzten Stunden passiert? Ich dachte du genießt meine Nähe?", fragte er überrascht.

„Das tue ich, Dempsey und das macht mir Angst. Es ist, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben und dann verschwindest du einfach wieder. Ich kann das nicht zulassen", erklärte sie weiter.

„Mit einem Unterschied, ich werde nicht mehr verfolgt und entscheide selbst, wohin ich gehe. Vertraue mir einfach, wenn ich sage, ich habe im Moment keine Absichten irgendwohin zu gehen. Ich will jetzt mit dir zusammen zum Tatort fahren und diesen Fall lösen", sagte er bestürzt.

Harry stand auf und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Er griff zu und stellte sich nah vor sie. Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie wurden von Fry unterbrochen, der in diesem Moment den Umkleideraum betrat.

„Sorry, Boss, ich wollte euch nicht stören", sagte er verlegen.

„Ähm, wir sind soweit und kommen runter in den Fuhrpark", sagte Harry schnell und lächelte freundlich.

Fry verließ umgehend den Umkleideraum. Harry und Dempsey lachten herzlich.

„Der Kleine hat sich nicht verändert", lachte Dempsey.

„Er ist ein guter Polizist. Etwas verwirrt aber gut. Er hatte einen guten Lehrer", sagte Harry freundlich und wischte sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht.


	9. Chapter 9

Im Moment habe ich sehr viel Arbeit, und leider nicht so viel Zeit zu schreiben. Daher konzentriere ich mich erst mal auf diese Geschichte und werde meine andere Story bei Zeiten weiter schreiben.

* * *

Als sie den Fuhrpark betraten, saß Fry bereits im Wagen und trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad. Harry und Dempsey stiegen wortlos in den Wagen. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens ergriff Fry das Wort.

„Wieso fährst du an einen Tatort, Harry?"

„Ich habe sie darum gebeten", antwortete Dempsey anstatt ihrer.

„Mh, ich dachte nur, dass du, nach der Neuorganisation, keine Tatortarbeit mehr übernimmst", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

„Was geht es dich an, Kumpel?", fragte Dempsey neugierig.

Fry sagte kein Wort mehr und konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr. Harry schaute verlegen aus dem Fenster. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was Fry beschäftigte. Er hatte damals nur zu gut mitbekommen, was mit Harry geschehen war, nachdem Dempsey das Land verlassen hatte.

„Was ist mit dem Kerl los?", fragte Dempsey an Harry gewandt, doch sie anwortete nicht.

Nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens bogen sie in die Rochester Row und gelangten zum Tatort am Vincent Square. Der Tatort war weiträumig abgesperrt worden und Reporter rangen um den besten Platz. Ein Polizist öffnete das Absperrgitter und Fry fuhr hindurch. Auf der Straße lagen Trümmer und Fry hatte Mühe einen sicheren Platz für das Fahrzeug zu finden. Er war gezwungen, den Wagen abseits zu parken. Nachdem Harry das Fahrzeug verlassen hatte, wurde sie bereits von den ersten Reportern aus der Ferne erkannt.

„Können sie uns bereits sagen, wer die Opfer sind, Mrs. Makepeace?", rief ein junger Mann.

„War es ein Terroranschlag?", wollte eine junge Frau wissen.

Harry ignorierte die Reporter und gemeinsam mit Dempsey, betrat sie das Hotel. Feuerwehrmänner waren gerade dabei, das Gebäude vor dem Einsturz zu sichern, als sie die Lobby betraten.

„Wir haben das oberste Stockwerk gesichert", sicherte ihnen ein Feuerwehrmann zu.

Harry stieg die Treppe hinauf und Dempsey folgte ihr vorsichtig. Balken stützten die Decke und ein Seil diente als Geländerersatz. Die Explosion und die Flammen hatten dem Obergeschoss schwer zugesetzt. Klinkersteine lagen auf dem Fußboden verteilt und die Wände waren stark verrußt. Die Spurensicherung hatte einen Raum mit Flatterband abgesperrt. Im Flur kniete ein weiterer Polizist. Er suchte augenscheinlich nach weiteren Spuren.

Als er Harry erblickte, stand er auf und begrüßte sie freundlich.

„Eine nette Überraschung", sagte er kurz und küsste Harry auf die Wange.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Steve. Darf ich euch vorstellen? Agent James Dempsey von der Antiterrororganisation aus Washington, Steve Wilkes von der Spurensicherung", sagte Harry und die beiden Männer begrüßten sich.

„James Dempsey? Da klingelt etwas bei mir? Der James Dempsey? Dein alter Partner?", fragte Steve und riss die Augen weit auf.

„Jap, der bin ich. Es ist erstaunlich, dass ihnen mein Name ein Begriff ist", antwortete Dempsey überrascht.

„Na, so überraschend ist das nicht. Ich war mit Harry verlobt und weiß alles über euch", sagte er ehrlich.

Harry wurde die Situation unangenehm und sie strich sich nervös eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Ähm, hast du etwas für mich, Steve?", lenkte Harry ab, während Dempsey sich nervös durch die Haare strich.

Steve kniete sich wieder auf den Boden und deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„Hier wurde die junge Frau gefunden. Durch die Druckwelle wurde sie zum Fahrstuhl geschleudert. Überall, um sie herum, lagen Dollarnoten. Der Sprengsatz wurde augenscheinlich hier angebracht", erklärte er kurz und deutete dann auf die völlig zertrümmerte Zimmertür.

„Wissen sie schon etwas über den Sprengsatz?", fragte Dempsey interessiert.

„Wir haben Metallsplitter gefunden. Wenn man sich die Verletzungen der jungen Frau ansieht, gehen wir davon aus, dass es sich um eine Rohrbombe handelte", erklärte Steve weiter.

„Danke Steve, wir sehen uns mal das Zimmer an", sagte Harry und sie betraten den fast vollständig zerstörten Raum.

Es dauerte nicht lange und beide erkannten, dass es an dem Tatort nichts weiter für sie zu tun gab. Sie waren sich jedoch sicher, dass es sich hier um einen terroristischen Anschlag handeln könnte.

„Wir fahren ins Leichenschauhaus. Es war schön dich zu sehen, Steve", sagte Harry und verabschiedete sich.

„Jap und es war schön den Geist deiner Vergangenheit zu treffen", sagte Steve kurz und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit.

Vor dem Hotel ergriff Dempsey das Wort.

„Du hast ihm von uns erzählt? Was ist eigentlich passiert? Warum hast du die Verlobung aufgelöst? Er scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein."

„Ja, das ist er und ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Wir haben eine Menge Arbeit vor uns und ich will jetzt ins Leichenschauhaus fahren. Ist das okay für dich? Können wir heute Abend reden?", schlug sie vor.

Dempsey spürte, dass Harry sich bei dem Thema unwohl fühlte, und willigte ein.

„Eine Rohrbombe ...", sagte Dempsey leise und tippte sich an die Nasenspitze.

„Du meinst wirklich, dass es ein Terroranschlag war? Ein amerikanischer Politiker und eine junge Frau in einem Hotelzimmer ...Könnte es nicht ein Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft sein?", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Zu viel Aufwand für einen liebeskranken Idioten, Harry. Glaub mir, ich kenne mich aus", witzelte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie wieder im Wagen und Fry bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Reporter. Einige klopften wild an die Scheibe aber Harry reagierte nicht. Sie fuhren direkt in die Westminster Gerichtsmedizin.

Nach der Einlasskontrolle wurden sie direkt in das Leichenschauhaus geführt. Die forensische Pathologin wartete bereits am Eingang auf sie.

„Man hat mir gesagt, dass sie kommen Mrs. Makepeace. Leider bin ich noch lange nicht fertig. Es gibt viele Spuren zu sichern aber sie können sich die Leichen anschauen", sagte die junge Pathologin, als sie den Raum betraten.

Harry und Dempsey zogen sich einen Kittel über und näherten sich den Stahltischen. Dr. McLeod schlug das Laken zurück und sie blickten auf den nackten Körper einer jungen, arabischen Frau. In der Mitte des Körpers klaffte eine große Wunde, und ihr Gesicht wies viele kleine Wunden auf, in denen kleine Metallsplitter steckten. Harry starrte wie gebannt auf die große Bauchwunde und drehte sich dann angewidert um. Sie schluckte hart und versuchte die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken.

„Alles Okay, Harry?", fragte Dempsey besorgt und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Dempsey fand seine frühere Partnerin zusammengekauert auf einer Bank im Flur. Sie hatte ihre Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und atmete schnell und unkontrolliert.

„Was ist los, Harry? Sag es mir", bat er sie inständig.

* * *

Rückblende 1987

Harry hatte die Notoperation überstanden und lag bereits seit Tagen bewusstlos in einem Krankenzimmer auf der Intensivstation. Superintendent Spikings war nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen.

„Dempsey?", flüsterte Harry mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, und sie schlug langsam die Augen auf.

„Pst, ich bin es, Makepeace", sagte ihr Chef leise und nahm ihre Hand in die seine.

„Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Autsch, mir tut alles weh", stöhnte sie kaum hörbar.

„Du wurdest angeschossen und bist im Krankenhaus. Es wird alles gut", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Seit 4 Tagen. Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht, Sergeant", sagte Spikings ehrlich.

„Haben sie meinen Vater benachrichtigt? Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich aufregt", flüsterte sie und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Die Schmerzen waren so stark, dass sie unvermittelt wieder zurücksank.

Spikings senkte seinen Kopf und atmete tief durch. Nervös strich er sich über den Kopf. Was er ihr jetzt zu sagen hatte, fiel ihm augenscheinlich schwer.

„Sir? Was ist es? Geht es um meinen Vater? Weiß er Bescheid?", fragte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Makepeace, ähm ...Harry", stotterte er bedrückt.

„Sir, was ist los? War mein Vater hier? Es ist doch etwas passiert, das sehe ich ihnen doch an. Was ist hier los?", fragte sie nun noch nachdrücklicher und beunruhigt.

„Ja, dein Vater war vor zwei Tagen hier. Er wollte dich unbedingt sehen", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Wo ist er? Was geht hier vor sich?", Harry's Stimme überschlug sich.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich in deinem Zustand aufregst. Es ist so traurig, was ich dir nun sagen muss", seufzte Spikings und starrte weiter auf den Boden.

Harry's Körper zitterte und die frische Wunde schmerzte. Aber mehr noch schmerzte der traurige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nachdem dein Vater das Krankenhaus verlassen hat, ist er zusammengebrochen. Die Ärzte haben alles getan um ihn zu retten aber sie konnten ihm nicht mehr helfen. Es tut mir so unsagbar leid, Harry aber dein Vater ist tot", sagte er vorsichtig und hob seinen Blick.

Harry sank, wie in Trance, in sich zusammen. Der Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr und sie brach in Tränen aus. In so kurzer Zeit wurde sie, von den wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben, verlassen und sie war sich nahezu sicher, dass sie keinen von ihnen jemals wiedersehen würde.

* * *

Gegenwart

„Oh Prinzessin, es tut mir so furchtbar leid", sagte Dempsey leise und drückte Harry an sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Das ist alles so lange her und schon gar nicht mehr wahr. Im Moment stehe ich wirklich neben mir. Ich hasse das", fluchte sie leise und befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung.


	10. Sorry:

It's nearly christmas and I still don't know how to continue this story*sigh* Maybe I'm never going to finish this:-( I'm really stuck... Neverless, I will leave this story online for some more time. Love and hugs to all of you...Michaela


End file.
